


The Carrier

by uptocloud



Series: Wasted in Waste, Shameless Mud [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, around 3300 words are in Chinese, do not take it seriously, old work of mine back to 03/18/2017, post it here for record for myself, the latter half is in Chinese, totally fussing around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptocloud/pseuds/uptocloud
Summary: Abandoned work: In which Vader defeated Obi-wan Kenobi, and kept her in his personal suite in a military base to bear his child after Padme Amidala died of giving birth to her daughter Leia. As the Jedi in rogue being taken down one by one, the Jedi master was desperate to escape her prison and help to overthrow the empire before anything more deadly could happen. Chances were that her former padawan could still be saved from the darkside. Then the empire military base was attacked and Obi-wan sensed a being with a familiar force signature, who took her away (rescued her, from a certain point of view)  by accident. In their sterile hiding spot, Obi-wan fell in a not so pleasant relationship with her rescuer while she was found pregnant with Vader's child.
Series: Wasted in Waste, Shameless Mud [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! Don't take it serious!!! 只是为了爽一把胡逼搞出来的巨羞耻产物。  
I was an acerbic and angry child; I once hated whiny and needy boys; I thought acting detached was cool. Now I begin to understand how precious it is to be needed and how to care, although I still don’t like boys in principle.

The room was dim without artificial light, and her body was in burning pain from inside to every square-centimeter of skin. Obi-wan Kenobi woke up to another day of darkness. It had been a week since their encounter on Mustafar, where Anakindied and Darth Vader rose. It had been a nasty fight, coming from too much familiarity between the once master-padawan pair. How many battles they fought side by side turned into the cuts on Obi-Wan's torso. "Do not try it!" she screamed in despair, and blinked her blurry eyes only to find a tall silhouette standing near the bed. "Anak..." she trembled involuntarily, dragging the chains clicking. Only then did she remember that there was a freking chain to her neck. The man who was no longer Anakin came closer and invited himself to sit down by her side. His handsome feature was illuminated by white light from the hallway, which brought out the coldness in it. She didn't know exactly where she was but she deduced that it was a military base by teams of running troopers. Maybe a large ship. The sight of clones hurt her deeply. Her second incommand, Cody, fired at her in the back. When she was falling from the cliff, she had been thinking sarcastically what Anakin would be mocking at her when she got back to the temple with huge injuries. But then the story began. It was still hard to believe that the man she raised and loved had fallen.

Obi-wan tried to squeeze further into the far corner of the bed when a leather-clad hand gripped her chin tightly. She wanted to scream again but suddenly couldn't breathe. "Do not shrink away from me!" the man bellowed, full of anger. Obi-wan dared not to look into his eyes, afraid to find they had been tainted yellow. Might have detected her fear, Vader used a less hush tone: "Do not leave me....you, you can't leave me." Obi-wan felt a disturbance in the force when the man buried his face in the hollow of her neck just like the long-past old days when there were only Anakin and her. She nearly dropped every memory of the man slaughtering the temple and knelt in front of the dark lord, and she wanted to hug him, to soothe him. However, the pressure on her neck didn't leave and she clearly knew what in her nightmares indeed had happened. She felt the darkness was growing. "What happened to Padme?" Her throat was dry but her mind was still sharp. "Dead!" Vader's pained voice muffled on her skin. She hoped that she still understood this man. But now what she planed to offer was not sympathy. "So it seems that the dark lord failed to save her." She stated and then the pressure on her neck was back. "Do not talk to me like that!" Vader pulled away violently and raised his hand. Obi-Wan was lifted into a sitting position by brutal Force.

She coughed badly and scratched her neck to fight the invisible hand, legs kicking without knowing what she was doing until the thin quilt dropped to the ground. Vader suddenly stopped. Obi-wan took several deep breath to calm herself. Cold air climbed up from her bare legs, chilling her to bones. Oh. She remembered being stripped naked and chained to Vader's bed, which he hadn't used in the week. It was a small relief and the chain was long enough for her to reach the bathroom. It indeed put her in disadvantage but she didn't really mind escaping with little on. However Vader's eyes had something hungry and crazy in them. Like facing a feral Gundark, they were assessing each other and calculating the next move. Pressure was building. The yellow eyes continue to sweep across her exposed body. Finally, Obi-Wan moved her legs uneasily, tried to cover her private part. Wrong move. Vader throw himself on her.

"She was dead! She abandoned me! " Vader groaned and pinned Obi-wan down. As if she was the one killed his wife. Wife. The title made her flinched. The woman that he literally fell for. And Obi-wan couldn't even correct all the faults. "And he, he threw away my daughter! He ordered her killed! I hate him!"

What a whiny one. If not kept prisoner, Obi-wan nearly rolled her eyes. "He? Daughter?" Meanwhile she mourned for the poor child. A little girl should not have paid for all these bullshits. Obi-Wan's heart ached.

Vader didn't answer her questions and continued: "If he knows you are here, he will kill you, too! So, do not try to leave me! Or you will die!"

That's new. Obi-wan raised her brows. So the emperor doesn't know. Seems Vader kept his rebellious trait.

Without knowing, Vader crashed down on her. His weight squeezed the air out of her for a moment. Then he was crying. How pathetic. "You are the only one love me now...I love you, I can't let you leave me as them! I know you love me."

"I did.” Obi-wan stoke his curls gently but her words were cruel. How could this boy suppose that she still loves him after all? But she couldn't hate him, either. If I had cared for him more.....then her thought was cut short by a slap. The force in it made her ear buzz.

She quickly recovered from the stun. "Sith." Master Kenobi was never one subject to random violence. She hissed, "I should have killed you on Mustafar." Although she knew she couldn't.

"Do not disobey me!" Vader slapped her again. This time with his durasteel hand. Obi-wan tasted blood in her mouth. But she would rather he resort to violence. So that she could convince herself that the boy she taught had already gone. The man in front of her was no more than a monster. She wanted to be cruelly treated to ease her guilt, to be able to hurt him back. "The galaxy does not revolve around you, Ani!" She laughed out. It was unjedi-like, but she didn't care for the moment.

"You can't keep me here! Sith! If that's what you chose to be! Alone! I will leave! Not today maybe, but I will find a way!" She pulled at her chain against the pole. Logic told her that she had said too much. But that was too late.

With a pained hauling, like an animal, Vader hurled the chain up and wrapped her wrists to the bed pole. He got in between her legs and left them wide open with one hand and used the other to free his penis. The thing had been angry hard. Obi-Wan choked on cold air, terrified. "No! No, no. You will not do this..." "Don't tell me what to do!" Vader gripped into her calf, nearly paralyzed her. Only now did she know how weak she was without the Force. The man even only used physical strength against her, as if the soreness in muscle satisfy him. He entered her without more warning. Obi-Wan felt the tear, like being burnt from inside and being stuck through by hot iron. After a short pause, Vader began to move. Feeling the warmth and tightness, he deeply sighed, nearly contently. "You are mine."He rushed in to the deepest place and pulled all the way out, left only the head in the tight hole. Obi-Wan whined. Warm liquid slowly dripped down her thigh. Vader thrusted back in. With blood as lubrication, this time his motion became more fluent. He started a rhyme and made sure every time to hit the bottom. Unwillingly, she was stretched and open, tightened around the thick penis and clang to the intrusion. Her body fluid rinsed the entrance, squeezed by their joint parts, making lewd sound. The chain was rattling. She felt helpless. And the door was left open. Without the Force she could still feel several beings outside the hallway. They dared not to show up but kept listening. Suddenly Vader's hand was on her breast, fondling the swelling forcefully. "Stay with me!" He squeezed it while viciously fucked into her. "You belong to me. I will make you mine." Obi-Wan had an illusion that the penis was so huge that filled her up to the throat, with Vader's Force signature taken up all the space without mercy. She cried out and came with shame. Vader rode her through it, buried in the passage to enjoy the convolution. "Nobody had seen this, I hope." He said hoarsely, then restart the pace with vulgar, lifting Obi-Wan's legs to his shoulders, and she could see his penis drill her hole again and again. But she could not care more in the haze. She presented herself like a sacrifice, exchange her future to a tiny hope that might grow. "You are so tight, are you a virgin?” Vader began to talk, maybe to her, or to himself. "It would be such a waste to let you die never being fucked. You are made for this." Obi-Wan's waist jumped, scandalized. But was pressed down soon. "How do you feel? Being fucked by your former student?..When I was a padawan, I always dreamed of it." That's my fault. I should have faced it... But what came out was a deep moan. As Vader sped up, his talking was broken."so good...yes.. obey me. stay!..I will make you stay." He threw his arms around her neck, holding her tight. They were flushed tight, she could sense how his muscle mass was moving, how he in sweat smelt the same as the time when they fight together. The notion made her dizzy with tears. His pelvis moved violently, bumping into her hips. "I will make you pregnant, carry my child.” He deliriously drove in, only wanted to bury deeper. Obi-Wan shook her head violently but in vain. "Take it, take it...I will have you every night until you are pregnant. I will bury there, plug you with my seed filling your belly. You will go nowhere without me. You will always have my cock stuck in your hole, my cum overflowing. When you are carrying child, you can't walk, and you have gotten used to be full. You will beg me to fill you, saying you can't leave me..." After a few extreme strong thrust, he came deep inside her. Obi-Wan also relaxed, limped from the position. Watery sound was made when Vader extracted from her body.And she could hear quick footsteps leaving. Vader dropped onto her, face buried between her sensitive breasts while one hand clasp one side. Obi-wan wondered if he always had this habit with Padme.

And the following days, Vader lived to his sex talks. He tried every position with her and claimed her on every possible surface. He would even stay inside her for the night, sleeping on her. Obi-wan suspected that he just want to kill her in a humiliating way while giving out least information as possible. They seldom talked except none-sense in sex. But she still managed to make out that they were on a cruiser and the troopers were former battalions under their charge. which means, the 501st and 212th and some others. All their armors had been repainted. She didn't understand why their commanders could turn against Jedi so easily, but she did know that she had no sympathizer now. On the third day, Vader attacked her in the shower, and used her anus against the mirror. Then her mouth. That night, Obi-wan dreamed of white cum dripping from every hole of her body, her under, her mouth, her nose, and her eyes.

Oddly, there was no droids to attend to her daily life. Maybe Vader didn't want to leave any possible tools to her. The fifth day, she guessed that she had learned to get used to it. She sat on Vader's laps with her back to him, he leisurely fucked into her, arms around her waist. She even hummed a little. A pool of cum had dried on her thighs. The penis trembled and cum spilled into her front tunnel. She heard drawer being ruffled, Vader's face nuzzled in her back. No doubt he was abusing the Force. He drew out his penis, but didn't wait Obi-Wan to relax then stuck it into her anus quickly. Another thing intrude her softened vagina at the same time. "What!" Her voice was hoarse. Some cum was squeezed out by the thing. And by her surprise convolution, the penis in her ass hardened. She was double-penetrated by Vader and some toy. The over stimulation brought her over twice and her mind went blank for several minutes or hours. When she woke up, she found that she was plugged deep by two smooth toys, hands bound by a pair of force suppressor, Vader gone.

Obi-wan tried to stand, and moved to the bathroom. Every step she took she could feel cum in her, and the toy stimulating. At last she made to open the shower head then fell to the floor. She reached behind her but couldn't pull the toys out. She hit the tiles hard, again and again until her chuckles stained blood. Tears, which had never shown in front of Vader, now were falling without control. Luckily, water would rinse them out. She had to wait and find out a way, patiently. As long as Vader would not have wiped out the rebels then.

"Ma'am." When she stepped out, trying to steady her feet on the thick carpet, a familiar voice greeted her. A clone. The voice was too familiar that some times would haunt her dream. Obi-wan hadn't bother to put anything on before, although Vader didn't order any clothes to deliver here. On seeing the fully dressed clone trooper, commander to be exact, she quickly hid behind the bathroom door. Strange, she hadn't felt the need to cover herself before Vader. Jedi are always comfortable with their bodies. She hadn't need to cover up in front of Qui-Gon, or Quinlan, or, Anakin. That might be where the problem lay. Anakin always was the different one. She should have seen him as one of the troopers but not the Jedi.

The clone removed his helmet, a scare across his left eye. "Cody!"Obi-Wan exclaimed. Then she hesitated. Cody's face turned into an unrecognizable expression, but he maintained calm."Ma'am, we now prefer being called by our batch number." "Alright. CT-2224, if you insist.” Obi-Wan wrapped herself in a towel and went out to the bedroom again,"What are you doing here? If I remember clearly, this is Lord Vader's private room." She put excessive venom in the title. Cody even didn't glance at her. Impressive. She had always known that he was a tough man.

"Lord Vader wanted make sure you are safe. Ma’am." The answer seemed not to shake the clone at all. As if he was just any clone, but not once the commander of 212th. Obi-Wan snorted: ” Surveillance. He could have just ordered some droids. But I guess you are no more than that."

"The Lord is fully aware that your ability.” Cody paused and added, "Ma'am."

"I can kill you." The Jedi whispered.

"No, Lord Vader said you won't."

Obi-Wan threw her arms into the air, exasperate, "I don't know what he is thinking! Why have to be you, if you are just like any others! Does he think that I will be more hesitate to attack you?"

"It's not my concern, Ma’am." Cody was still in attention. For a second, Obi-Wan wanted to tell him to at ease. She contemplated for a while, fingers stroking her chin. "Well then, can you tell me where are we?"

"The Executor. Ma'am." Cody standing straight back to the door, which seemed to have been firmly sealed again during the time when she was in the bathroom.

Obi-wan tried not to stare at the lock on the door, "I will take that you will not tell me what galaxy we are in now, will you?"

"No, Ma'am."

"What is your Lord Vader doing? When will he be back?"

"Putting out the rebellions. Unknown."

"Okay, it seems that I will have to choose my question carefully...good." She dragged another towel to dry her hair, which had grown out stretching to her back, leaving a paddle of water in the carpet. "How many of the former 212th and 501st left?" She sit down on the dirty bed, legs crossed, surprised to see Cody hesitated. Unauthorized question?

"Allow me, Ma'am." He stepped in. Obi-Wan raised her brows, noticed there was a packet on the floor near him. Cody picked up the packet and opened it. He pulled out a new clean sheet and some other cloth. Obi-Wan stood up and watched the man doing the chores. His motion was efficient and emotionless. On seeing the semen and blood stains, Obi-Wan felt hotness rushed to her face. But the man not even falter a bit facing the mess they left. She played with her chain absentmindedly, considering the possibility to strangle her former commander with it. At the same time, Cody gave her a side look as if sensed her thoughts. She frowned.

"Why are you sent here to do the chores? Although a coldblooded traitor, you are a good soldier." Cody paused. She felt that she had touched a surface.

"Jedi are traitors." He just replied, finishing his work after smoothing out a tiny crease.

"No, I will not argue with you on that." Obi-Wan moved closer to him, though her movements reminded that something was still in her. "Why are you doing this? Are you ordered here, or?"

Cody stood tall again, he glanced around quickly, even nervously. "I am on injury leave, assigned to the base maintaining corp." His eyes were shining now. Obi-Wan thought she understood something.

She also looked around, was sure there were plenty of camera, but not sure who would be watching, then sat one leg on bed, the other foot on the floor. Cody's eyes narrowed and stayed on her skin for a little longer. She was aware that she had this effect. Sometimes, negotiation is under the table. "I am curious that, how Vader called me. What am I to him? to you?" Her green eyes were fulling of false naivety. "His sex slave?"

"No Ma'am." Cody's denial was quicker than before. "It's..."

"Tell me. I know it's allowed." She let her hair flopped down on her thin shoulders like red-gold.

“Lady of Vader." The clone inclined his head a little. Obi-Wan let out a laughter: "What is he playing! We don't have the time and energy to play along his childish fantasy. Don't tell me he would also like a wedding inviting the whole galaxy!"

"Ma'am, the Lord is more than you imagined." Cody was truly embarrassed. A man with bad timing. Obi-Wan huffed.”My lady."

"I am sorry?"

"If it's true, then you should call me My Lady."Obi-Wan smiled," And you should have been a eunuch."

“My lady.” There was slight of anger in Cody, but he listened to her anyway. That's the Cody she knew.

She beamed and gestured him closer."Come and help me." Cody blinked.

Then he saw her opened her legs.

“Ma’am!"

"I am just asking you to help to get something out. Not something in.” She winked, using every trick she learned during an undercover mission in an off-world bar. Then she turned over on her hands and knees, letting the man see everything.

Victoriously, she felt warmth approaching, a finger calloused slid across her private parts. Deep voice rang besides her ear: "I'm sorry, for everything. Rex is missing, believed to be with the rebels and they were said to have a Jedi with them. And Lord Vader planned to ove...""Shhh!" Obi-Wan shushed him suddenly, although her eyes were saying a thank you.

________________________

“你听到声音了吗？”虽然原力被抑制了，但是绝地的感官还是更为敏锐，欧比旺一翻身坐起来。科迪猛地站直了，门外警铃大作，一队队士兵跑过的声音。他冲到门边捡起头盔，调大了广播音量，让欧比旺能听见里面说着停机库被叛军入侵。他们交换了一个眼神。“C-3a5没有可疑人员，5分钟后赶到机库增援。”科迪再冲她微微一点头，便冲出了门外。门锁喀地轻轻合上。欧比旺迅速抓住了他刻意泄露的信息。到机库要5分钟，她还根据命名法大约估计了下自己的位置，只能说，“执行者”号确实是艘巨舰。现在守备人员应该都离开岗位了，只要她能从这该死的链子里脱身……幸运的话能够正好碰上反叛军……

“咚！”背后一声巨响。天花板里的通风口！欧比旺刚想惊喜地转身，一只手就堵住了她的嘴。爪子几乎刺进她的皮肤。她小心翼翼地垂眼一看，熟悉的红黑色……“女人，维达在哪？”暗沉的声音在耳边响起。欧比旺瞪大了眼睛。“姆额！！”她猛地甩开那只手，回头看见了此前长期占据她噩梦第一位的影子。达斯摩尔，左手抓着红色光剑摆着战斗姿态，但他的样子似乎也是大吃了一惊。他嘶嘶地出声：“克诺比。”

那一时间谁都没有说话。欧比旺真不知道维达还是摩尔哪个会是更好的选择。外面又传来一声爆炸。欧比旺一抖：“你来干嘛？”

“杀维达。”摩尔毫不掩饰，黄色的眼睛野兽一样地上下打量她。

“你看到了，维达不在。”欧比旺双手抱胸，试图掩饰自己的不利地位，语气尖锐，“门没关，你可以从门出去帮外面的人了。”然而摩尔似乎下定了某种决心，两步逼到她跟前，一低头热气就喷到了她脸上：“我跟他们不是一伙的。”欧比旺皱起眉头。接着她的视线被什么遮蔽了，摩尔脱下自己的袍子把绝地一下裹住，标准的绑架熟手。他并不高大，尤其是和维达相比起来，但是一样有力，毫不费力地就把她扛在了肩上，像是背了一袋塔豆。她猛锤他的后背：“放我下来！”扯得链子叮呤咣啷地响，扎布拉克族的角一下戳进了腰里。好像这时候摩尔才发现她到底处于什么状态，光剑一挥，斩断了她脖子上栓的长链，就大步向门外走去。“还有手铐！”欧比旺闷住的声音模模糊糊的。“我比较喜欢被铐住的绝地。”摩尔简单地回答，悄无声息地带着她从走廊跳到了下一层。

多亏了反抗军在机库的袭扰，他们一路上没有正面和敌人遭遇。即使有，也只需几声光剑蜂鸣就重回平静。摩尔的机械腿发出咯吱咯吱的弹响，步伐比普通人大得多，颠簸得欧比旺有些想吐。这时候她才意识到这两周自己都在以营养液为生。如果摩尔没有横插一脚，即使没有链子拴着，她也不知道自己能否毫发无损地到达机库。

直到听到爆能枪的声音和引擎的轰鸣，欧比旺确定他们到了机库。背景里隐约有人在大喊着撤退，克隆兵增援已经到了。“等一下！”她又挣扎起来，乱动得摩尔控制不住了，顿时从他肩膀上很不优雅地滚了下来。绝地大师摸索了一会才让脑袋从袍子里钻出来。摩尔皱着眉，嗖地一声亮了光剑，架住她的脖子。“我是欧比旺-克诺比，如果你们再靠近，这个人就会杀了我。”她大声说道。所有的克隆兵都停火了。果然，科迪告诉她的信息还是可信的，这个基地的士兵都知道她的存在。队长右手平举，让他们的人都稳住。欧比旺有种感觉，这个队长她也认识。摩尔捉着她的肩膀往后退，退到了一艘空置的飞船边上。另一边被包围的抵抗军有点迷茫，冲着这边愣了好一会。欧比旺在心里着急，只想催他们快逃。突然一个高个子的人类男性大喊出声：“克诺比大师！”语音带着颤抖，“您还活着！跟我们走吧！”欧比旺也许想，但是现在明显情况不允许。这个人类看起来很年轻，甚至不到二十，她隐约觉得有些眼熟。“您是我们唯一的希望！”男孩又大喊起来。

“快走！”欧比旺催道。这孩子有点没眼色啊，我像是可以随便跟他们走的样子么？摩尔及时地把光剑往她脸跟前一顶，几乎可以感觉到热度的灼烧。“少废话，克诺比是我的。”扎布拉克拽着她退上了飞船。反叛军才终于回神，上了他们自己准备好的船。就在舱门关闭的一刹那，欧比旺想起来，那个男孩是德帕-毕拉巴的学徒。“愿原力与你同在。”她默念着。幻视中，通道尽头的一点微光，忽地闪耀起来。只要她能跑，就总有触碰到的时刻。接着，一阵巨大的压力把她挤到了舱壁上，飞船跳入了超空间隧道。

“倒是得感谢那些可悲的反叛军，帝国暂时不会搜到我头上了。”摩尔把飞船设定为自动驾驶后背着手逛到了后舱。欧比旺裹着他的袍子缩在墙角：“我以为启动前提醒乘客系好安全带是基本礼仪。”摩尔啧了一声，两步跨到她面前：“软弱的人类。”“你得多谢我这个软弱的人类，帮你膝盖以下做了截肢手术，好让你现在……高一点了。”无论如何，欧比旺嘴上绝不会吃亏。下一秒摩尔的爪子就扯住了她的袍子。绝地连忙把袍子往回拽，结果整个人顺势被提了起来。欧比旺暗暗皱眉。看来，被关着的两周让她体重骤降，会影响到肌肉力量，这很危险。但是幸好不是现在。她知道，摩尔顶着被帝国追杀的压力把她捞出来，绝不会轻易杀掉自己。可他到底想干什么？她决定走一步看一步。

摩尔另一只手捏着她的脸，把头扭到一边，暴露出纤细的脖子。他凑近深吸了一口气。脖子上的凉意让欧比旺僵住了。“维达的臭味。”摩尔厌恶地打了个喷鼻，“我的周围不允许这种东西存在。”更像是自言自语。说着俯身慢慢向下，像是在寻找什么。“越来越浓，对自己毫无控制的渣滓。”欧比旺突然意识到他闻到的是什么了，两手赶紧夹住摩尔的头，不让他再往下。摩尔抬眼看她，明黄色的眼睛里几乎全是瞳孔。

“够了。”欧比旺的声音里带上了威胁。

“你没有拒绝的立场，绝地。”摩尔把她手腕间的镣铐绕到自己脑后，更凑近了些，让拒绝的姿势变成了迎接。“你想留点纪念品？毕竟他是标记你的人，你离不开他。”

“我没有！”欧比旺尖声否认，脸涨得通红。但察觉到自己的失态后，她轻咳了一声，把额前的乱发甩到脑后，“人类没有标记这种东西。”

摩尔摇摇头，用了个成语。欧比旺眨眨眼，战略棋术语？摩尔曾受过精英教育，她至今还会为这个发现感到震惊。初次相遇时欧比旺只知道他战斗起来像一头野兽，但之后的遭遇让她的观念天翻地覆。他声音低沉，似乎总在压抑着怒火，内容却理性无比。他有逻辑和策略。他诱捕自己和颠覆曼达洛政府的两次阴谋确实切中要害。如果他的策略不是为了邪恶的目的的话，欧比旺都想要称赞他一番了。当然也正因为如此，他就是自己最棘手的敌人，况且他还执着得可怕。

摩尔只觉得那股气味越发的刺鼻，再不快点弄干净，恐怕自己得发疯跳出空气阀了。一个强大的黑暗原力使用者，另一个雄性，再加上纠缠不清的感情印记，维达的“纪念品”简直是所有威胁的集合体。他把乱糟糟的布料扯开，赢得了一声惊呼。克诺比的手又抵在了他的额头上，手铐间的链子磨过他的后颈。她和之前见到的样子完全不同了。脸颊上两块伤痕，一青一红，下唇开裂，眼睛陷进了眼窝，还是奇怪的绿色，却没有了之前可恶的光。虽然摩尔痛恨她冷静坚定的样子，好像总有高人一等的骄傲，但是看到她现在这样，他却没尝到复仇的快感。

大概因为打败她的不是我。克诺比的手是人类雌性的手，不像扎布拉克，没有爪子；也不像奥拉辛那样，没有突出的骨节，小而柔软。她的身体看起来也是柔软的，尤其是那对乳房，比扎布拉克雌性的大且浑圆，微微地晃动着，明显更适合哺育后代而不是战斗。弧形边缘残存着道道红痕，可能也是维达的作品。也许这就是为什么人类在宇宙中是数量最多的种族吧。无法想象这样的躯体能在弱肉强食的世界里生存。但是她是战场上的常胜将军，直到一个月前都是。（还是重伤自己的人。还有萨瓦奇。啊，报仇的时刻近了。）还有毛发，人类的奇怪的毛发。她头上的是金色的直的，下面的却是红色的卷的。摩尔抽了抽鼻子，对了，正事。他知道人类生理结构，雄性会通过雌性的阴道把精子注入子宫，但是没人具体告诉过他，性交后人类还会有塞住精子的行为。这难道也是人类生殖率高的原因吗？他用指尖探进红色的毛发，确认了下入口的位置。克诺比发出了一声微小的呻吟，大腿猛地夹紧了。摩尔不耐烦地抓住她一条大腿挂到自己肩上，碰到了维达留下的淤青，克诺比疼得一抽，头扭到了一边。克诺比的下面红肿不堪，透明液体从前面的小穴里溢出，流到了股沟和腿根上。肩膀上的腿动了动，撞了下他的脸颊。“不……”克诺比几乎无助地斜眼看着他，湿漉漉的目光落在他的爪子上。摩尔不太明白她想干什么或者不想干什么，但是他不关心，只是皱起眉头，集中精神。原力的触须探入穴口，顺着窄道向上不远就是异物。光滑的人造物。摩尔悬在下方的手指轻轻一收，那个东西就被拽动了。他抬起头，正对上克诺比的绿眼睛。人造物一路向下，克诺比眼睛就瞪大了，嘴唇止不住地张开，直到“啵”地一声，那东西挤出小穴带着粘液落在摩尔手上。克诺比猛地向后仰去，头咚地撞在舱壁上。摩尔半是嫌弃半是好奇地打量着球体，在堆在脚边的毛巾上蹭了蹭：“恶心的人类雄性。”接着白色浊液接连涌出，滴滴答答地顺着克诺比的腿落到地上。这场景对摩尔来说恶心又微妙的刺激，他盯着那不断张合的小穴看，好像不由自主地就被吸引过去了。但是维达精液的气味让他不得不屏住呼吸，连忙依样处理了后面一个异物，然后后退了一步。克诺比像一条脱水了鱼，顺着墙壁滑了下去，膝盖直抖，但还是艰难地并拢了腿，头发散乱地披在肩上，遮过了乳房。过程中似乎扯到了什么，她龇牙咧嘴了一会，开口时声音沙哑：“你的起飞大概撞断了我一根肋骨。”

“我不应该把你捡回来。”摩尔忽然转过身，背着手往驾驶舱走。“把维达的精液擦干净后把布扔出空气阀。擦干净！一点都不要留，哪怕你再想也不行。我还得给你上药。”


End file.
